


The big move

by RainMarie



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainMarie/pseuds/RainMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Frank Iero is what most would call an outcast. He wears tight jeans and band T's, eyeliner, has tattoos, and a small silver ring in his lip. He spends his days locked in his room playing guitar, and when it comes to people he's awkward and tends to say the wrong thing.<br/>So what do you think happens when he meets 18 year old Gerard Way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The big move

"Frank, come downstairs please." A serious voice called up the stairs. He groaned, putting his guitar away and bounding down the stairs.

"What's going on, Ma?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his parents. They were sat on the couch, a serious expression on his fathers face and a nervous one on his mothers.     

"Frank.. we're moving." His mother said softly, scared of her sons reaction. His face fell and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Where?" He asked quietly. Thoughts of a new state, new house, new school, and new people filled his mind. He'd just started getting along where they were now, and he'd lived there for 17 years. Almost 18, just a few more months. 

"Belleville, New Jersey. We leave in two days." She answered, wincing at the end. Frank didn't know it, but they'd been having some financial issues lately. So when his father was offered a new, well paying job in Bellville they couldn't pass it up.

"I'd better start packing then." Frank said, turning and going back to his room. His relationship with his parents wasn't the best but it wasn't terrible. They let him do what he wanted, for the most part anyways. He didn't get into trouble so they had no reason not to trust him. Frank sighed, gathering everything he needed for the next couple days and packing up everything else. Not that there was much. Just his clothes, posters, music, and his guitar. Once he had everything packed Frank fell back onto his bed, sighing. He hoped this move went well. 

"Frank, Frank wake up!" A feminine voice said, the owner shaking Frank slightly. He groaned, sitting up in his seat. His eyes opened and he saw his mother standing in front of him with a tired smile on her face. 

"We're here, c'mon." She said, motioning for Frank to follow her. He did, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. Once they got their luggage they called a cab to take them to their new home. Frank could tell his parents were exited about this move and he didn't want to be a downer, so he went along without a word.

"So.. Where's my room?" Frank asked, looking around the two story house he now lived in. Frankly he was exhausted, all he wanted to do was sleep. His father chuckled, setting his suitcases down on the ground.

"You have two choices, a room upstairs next to ours, or the basement. Now, before you choose you should know the basement is soundproofe-" he started, getting cut off by Frank.

"The basement, definitely the basement." He said, smiling down at his guitar case. A soundproof room meant he could play his guitar whenever he wanted, and that was a lot. 

"We figured. G'night sweetie." His mom said, laughing a bit. He hugged her, kissed her cheek, and then went to check out his new room, calling out

"Night guys!" as he went. As soon as he got to his room his eyes widened, a gasp leaving his parted lips. It was huge, with black walls, a queen sized bed in the middle, and there were two windows above the bed. He dropped his one suitcase on the floor and lent his guitar case against the wall, flopping onto his bed and instantly falling asleep.

Gerard slowly blew out the cigarette smoke that had been filling his lungs, loving the calming effect it had on him. His mother hated that he smoked and didn't allow it in the house, so he was sitting on the front porch. He had seen his new neighbors arrive, and he couldn't get one of them out of his mind. When the cab pulled up Gerard had been confused, but then he saw the family get out with suitcases and it clicked for him. The adults seemed pretty normal, but the guy that got out after them, he didn't. Not that, that was a bad thing. The guy had been short, 5'4 maybe, with a baggy sweatshirt, tight skinny jeans, and black converse on. His hood was up so Gerard hadn't seen his face, his style and the guitar case is what had him interested. Maybe someone actually decent had moved in next door. He wasn't normally a very social person, but Gerard had a feeling that he should get to know his new neighbor. Who knows, maybe this was a good thing. For once.

A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first attempt at a Frerard story and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I have ideas for this story and I'll do my best to actually keep it going. I hope you guys like it :)


	2. 5am, neighbors, and cigarettes

Frank sat up, pushing his hair out of his face, and looked towards his windows. It was hardly light out, so he guessed it was around four or five am. He sighed, swinging his legs off the side of his bed, resting his elbows on his thighs and placing his head on his hands. He'd always had trouble sleeping, waking up in the middle of the night and early morning. It was summer, so he really had no reason to be awake so early. He let out a puff of breath and stood, stretching and heading up the stairs. He made sure to be quiet, opening and closing his bedroom door as softly as he could. Frank walked through the living room and into the kitchen, slipping out the back door quietly. Their new backyard was big, filled with nothing but the growing grass. He knew his mother would change that quickly, and he'd probably get dragged into helping.  

"Hey." A voice suddenly said, making Frank yelp and his eyes to widen. He span around, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the guy standing in front of him. He was tall, with pale skin, hazel eyes, thin pink lips, and bright red hair. He was definitely the most attractive guy Frank had ever seen and he frowned a little. He didn't find guys attractive, he couldn't. He wasn't gay, he had dated Jamia. He had been in love with her, so he couldn't like guys. Could he?

"U-Um.. H-Hey." Frank stuttered, cursing himself in his head. He was terrible at talking to people, especially people he found attractive. It was like all common knowledge on how to interact with people left his brain and he turned into an awkward stuttering mess. The guy chuckled, giving Frank a small smile. 

"I'm Gerard, your new neighbor." He said, holding out a hand for Frank to shake. It took him a few seconds to react, shaking Gerards hand softly. His hands had been warm and soft, and Frank was suddenly thinking about what they'd feel like touching him all over. His cheeks reddened and he looked down, skuffing his converse on the ground.

"I'm F-Frank." He said quietly, looking up again once his cheeks cooled down. He didn't know why he was having thoughts like that but they needed to stop. Gerard nodded, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He flicked it open, tilting it towards Frank, silently asking if he wanted one. Frank bit his lip, reaching out and pulling one from the pack. 

"Thanks." He mumbled, and Gerard smiled a little. 

"No problem." He said, putting a  cigarette between his lips and lighting it. He passed the lighter to Frank, who lit his and handed it back to Gerard. 

"So, Frankie," Gerard started, the nickname easily leaving his lips with a gust of smoke. 

"What are you doing out here at, what, five in the morning?" He asked, a curious yet teasing tone in his voice. He had been sitting on his back porch when he heard Frank come outside, and he couldn't help but go and talk to him. He had been even more shocked when he saw Frank this time. He was pale, with brown/hazel eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and full pink lips with a lip ring through the bottom one. He had tattoos on his hands, arms, and neck. Gerard couldn't help but wonder if he had more in places that were out of sight. He was actually quite beautiful, Gerard decided. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Frank answered him.    

"I.. Um.. Have issues with sleeping." He said, slightly embarrassed. He didn't know why though, a lot of people had problems with sleep. It wasn't a big deal. Gerard frowned, knowing all too well what that was like. He would be up all night, sleep for a of couple hours, and then be incredibly tired the next day.

"That's shitty." He replied, taking another drag off his cigarette. He had been watching Frank inhale and exhale the smoke, fascinated by how he would slowly blow it out, letting it swirl in his face. Frank sighed, giving Gerard a small smile.

"It's not all bad, gives me more time to practice." He said, taking a hit of his cigarette, filling his lungs with smoke. Gerard's eyebrows rose and he looked at Frank curiously. But then he remembered seeing Frank walk into the house with a guitar case. 

"Guitar or Bass?" He asked, putting his cigarette out. Frank wondered how he knew it was one of the two, but didn't question it. 

"Guitar." He answered, smiling a bit. Gerard found himself smiling aswell, he was right about Frank. Someone decent had definitely moved in next door.      

"You'll have to play for me sometime." Gerard told Frank. He had always wanted to play but never got around to learning. 

"Yeah, I guess I will." Frank said, giving Gerard a full blown smile.


	3. You look hot with eyeliner

"Frank, the neighbors are coming for dinner tonight, so please look presentable." His father said, giving him a pointed look. Frank's eyes widened  and his heart beat quickened. 

"W-Which neighbors?" He asked, stuttering a bit. His dad rose his eyebrows at him, looking at him questioningly. 

"The ones on the right, I believe. The Ways." He told Frank, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen, where his wife had called for him. 

Frank bit his lip, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was kind of messy, his skin was pale, lips slightly chapped, and black eyeliner rimmed his eyes. He'd always liked how it looked, but the thought of Gerard seeing him with it on scared the crap out of him. What is he thought it was weird? What if he hated Frank because he was a guy and wore makeup? He sighed, running his hands through his hair before exiting the bathroom. A small gasp left his lips when he ran into someone, and his cheeks reddened when he felt their hands grab his hips so he didn't fall. He looked up with wide eyes, his cheeks reddening when he saw Gerard stood in front of him. 

Gerard hesitantly let go of Franks hips, his fingers lightly ghosting over the shorter guys hipbones. He heard Frank suck in a deep breath and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. 

"U-Um.. H-Hey." Frank stuttered, looking anywhere but at Gerard. He smiled and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Your mom asked me to find you, said to come to the kitchen." Gerard told Frank, a small smile on his face. Frank's eyes rolled and he sighed, motioning for them to go to the kitchen. They walked in silence until they got to the door, and then Gerard wrapped his fingers around Franks wrist to stop him. 

"Gerard?" Frank asked, confused. He ignored the churning feeling in his gut, the one that made him feel happy and sick at the same time. Gerard smirked down at Frank, leaning down to his ear and whispering, 

"You look hot with eyeliner." and then he moved away, walking into the kitchen.

Frank had avoided Gerard the entire time they ate dinner, remaining quiet unless someone asked him something. He learned that Gerard had a brother named Mikey that was a year younger, the same age as Frank. He also found that their parents were very nice people, and his parents easily talked with them. Which he was glad for, they needed to make some friends here. He was mostly asked about school, how old he was, and about his guitar playing. He had got on well with Mikey, who played base, and they were going to play together sometime. Frank knew Gerard had been watching him the whole time, frowning, with a slightly confused look on his face. He did join in on conversations, but his gaze always fell back on Frank. This of course had Franks cheeks tinting pink, much to his dismay. 

"Why don't you boys go hang out it Franks room while we talk up here? I think you'd have a better time." Franks mother offered, smiling at the three teenagers sitting at her dining room table. 

"Actually, I've gotta run, work." Mikey said apologetically. She just gave him a small smile, waving her hand a bit. 

"That's fine hunny, these to can keep each other company." She reassured, obviously not realizing the dread her son was feeling. 

"Frank?" Gerard asked, sitting next to Frank on his bed. It was quiet, unsure, and that really bothered Frank. From what he'd gathered of Gerard he was rarely unsure about things, he wasn't a nervous wreck like Frank himself. 

"Yeah?" Frank replied, raising an eyebrow at Gerard. 

"Did I... Do you..fuck. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make things weird." He said, his cheeks almost turning the color of his hair. Almost. Frank sighed, running a hand through his hair. Gerard bit his lip, discreetly looking Frank up and down. He was wearing a dark blue baggy sweater, ripped up skinny jeans, and his converse. His hair was messy, face flushed except for his pink cheeks, eyes rimmed in eyeliner, and his lips were slightly parted. All in all he looked amazing, and in that moment all Gerard wanted to do was kiss him. Kiss him senseless. But he couldn't do that, this was only the second time meeting Frank, and he didn't know if he liked guys or not. The thought of Frank being straight sent a stabbing feeling into Gerards chest and he let out a soft sigh. He didn't know why he felt so strongly for his new neighbor, but he wasn't going to let those feelings mess up their potential friendship. 

"It's... It's alright. I uh.. was shocked is all." Frank said, feeling guilty for making Gerard feel bad. He hadn't meant to. Gerard's eyebrows rose and he looked at Frank in a way that said to continue. Frank looked away from Gerard, fidgeting with his fingers, that were in his lap. 

"I'm not used to... Compliments. Especially from people I find attracti-" Frank stopped, a mad blush attacking his cheeks. He was horrified, he just admitted he found Gerard attractive when all he wanted to do was ignore those feelings. A smirk rose on Gerard's thin lips and he took Franks chin, making him turn his head. 

"You find me attractive, Frankie?" He said lowly, his other hand falling on Franks knee and squeezing lightly. Frank bit his lip, thinking of how he could play this off. Gerard's hand moved up Franks thigh slowly, and a small whine left Franks lips. He gently grabbed Gerard's hand, stopping him.  "Y-Yeah, I do. B-But I don't like guys, I never have!" He said shakily, trying to make sense of how he was feeling. Gerard looked at Frank confused, and then he smirked, pulling Frank by his shirt collar and connecting their lips.


	4. I need time

Frank was still for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Sure, he'd kissed Jamia when they were together, but this was different. This was a guy, it was Gerard. The fact that the feeling of Gerard's lips pressed hard against his was the best thing he'd ever felt scared him shitless. Gerard grunted, pulling Frank closer. Frank then fell into the kiss, tangling his hands into Gerard's fiery red hair. The kiss lasted a few more seconds and then they pulled apart, needing to breath. 

"Whoa." Frank mumbled, his cheeks heating up instantly. Gerard chuckeld, running a hand through his now messy hair. 

"Was that... Was that okay?" Frank asked nervously, looking at Gerard with wide innocent eyes. Gerard smiled, taking Franks hand and playing with his fingers. 

"It was great, Frankie." He answered, and Frank blushed more, if that was possible at this point. But then Frank was pulling away from Gerard, a panicked look on his face. Gerard frowned, sitting up straighter. 

"Frank?" He asked curiously. The younger boy sighed, looking anywhere but at Gerard. If he looked at Gerard he got a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach and that couldn't happen.

"I-I'm not gay.. I can't be." Frank whimpred softly. All he could think about was his family, how they would react. And then there's the kids at school, and even though he hardly give a fuck about what they though he knew he'd get shit for it. 

                                                       

Gerard sighed, not knowing how to reply to Frank. It was obvious he was upset, scared even. And that didn't sit right with Gerard, not at all. 

"I-I think I need some time, to think. We just met and now this happened and.." Frank said, drifting off towards the end. Gerard nodded, understanding what Frank meant. It was true, this was only the second time meeting each other and they already kissed. Gerard also understood that Frank was confused and questioning his sexuality. This was something Gerard went through a few years prior, and it was the most difficult thing he'd had to deal with. He was lucky that his parents and Mikey accepted him. Although the Ieros seemed nice he didn't know how they would react, but he did know that he would be there for Frank no matter what.

"Okay Frankie," Gerard started, looking Frank in the eyes.

"Just know you can talk to me about this, about anything." He finished softly and Frank gave him a small smile.                                          

"Thanks Gee." 

It was a few days later, when Frank was tossing and turning in bed, that he heard knocking at his window. He groaned, getting up and stumbling around the dark room to turn the light on. He gasped when he saw Gerard at his window, swaying back and forth, with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face.                    

"F-Frankie! Let me inn!" Gerard giggled, his words slurring together. Frank frowned and crawled onto his bed, opening the window completely and pulling the screen out. Gerard clumsily climbed through, falling and landing on top of Frank. He burst out laughing, resting his head on Franks shoulder. 

"Frankie!" He said happily, pressing a sloppy kiss on Franks exposed        shoulder. He regretted sleeping in his boxers now, that's for sure. Frank lightly pushed Gerard off of him, and closed his window back up. 

"C'mere." Gerard whined, pulling Frank back down so they were laying next to each other. Frank chuckled, rolling his eyes a bit. 

"Your wasted, Gerard. Why'd you come here?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow at the man next to him. Gerard let out a loud sigh, rolling onto his stomach. 

"T-The dooors were locked." He said, a pout on his thin lips. Frank nodded, at least he came there and wasn't running about outside. 

"I'll be right back Gee, stay here." Frank said seriously, looking pointedly at Gerard. He giggled, saluting Frank as he walked upstairs. 

Frank came back downstairs with Advil and a glass of water, giving them to Gerard who took the pills easily.

"Thanks Frankie." Gerard giggled, laying on his side. Frank gave him a small smile, taking the glass and   setting it on a side table.             

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor." Frank said, going to grab a pillow and blanket. Gerard rolled onto his back, pouting up at Frank. Frank bit his lip, looking down at Gerard with a raised eyebrow. 

"Lay with me." Gerard pleaded, patting the spot next to him. Frank looked at him wearily, unsure if he should or not. This didn't really help the whole 'I need time' thing. But with the way Gerard was looking at him, all wide eyed and pouted lips, he couldn't help but to sigh, turning the light off and crawilng into his bed. 

"Ah fuck." Gerard groaned, his head pounding and stomach churning uncomfortably. He would have sat up, if it weren't for the small figure curled up on top of him. 

"How the hell." He muttered, reaching up and playing with a strand of          Franks hair. Frank's eyes opened slowly and he blushed a little when he saw Gerard. This of course made Gerard laugh lightly, and he twisted the strand of hair he'd been playing with around his finger.     

"Mornin' " Frank mumbled, resting his chin on Gerards chest, looking up at him. Gerard gave Frank a small smile,  sighing when the pounding in his head got worse. Frank rolled off Gerard, reaching for the cup of water and pills that were on his bedside table. He handed them to Gerard and he took them, thanking Frank afterwards. Then he smiled shyly at Frank, pushing his hair out of his face. 

"Sorry about last night "


	5. Not again/ New beginnings

Later that night, Frank had been sitting in his back yard, enjoying the warm weather when he heard yelling from the house next to him.

"You can't keep doing this Gerard! You'll get bad again!" Frank heard Mikey yell, which was odd because when he met Mikey he seemed like a rather quiet guy. But that wasn't what bothered Frank, it was what was said next.

"And what if I do? What If I get bad again!? It wouldn't fucking matter!" Gerard yelled back, his voice breaking at the end. Franks eyebrows furrowed and a frown formed on his face. He felt bad for listening in on them, but they were yelling, and now that he'd heard what he had he didn't want to leave. Mikey was quieter this time, and his tone was sad, not angry anymore.

"I-I can't lose you again Gee. Not again. Alcohol destroys you and you know it." Mikey said, sighing at the end. Frank couldn't see them, but he could picture Mikey running a head through his hair. It was silent for a few seconds, and then Gerard replied, so quiet Frank barely heard him.

"I'm trying Mikes. Things just.. They got bad again and I couldn't help it." Gerard said nervously. Franks frown deepened and he sighed. Sure, he hardly knew Gerard, but he did like him. That much was clear by this point. The feelings were small, and even though Frank hadn't expected nor wanted them they were there. They were there and not going away anytime soon.

 

After his talk with Mikey, Gerard decided he needed a smoke. And this is how he knew Frank had heard everything. When he'd exited the backdoor and saw Frank sitting in his backyard with a frown on his face he sighed, knowing he'd have to explain. But he didn't want to. He didn't want Frank to know how fucked up he'd been before, how it was so close to happening again.

"Hey" He said quietly, pulling out his cigarettes and tossing Frank one. He did the same with his lighter, tossing it to Frank once he'd lit his own.

"Hey." Frank replied, lighting his and taking a long drag. He didn't smoke often, but it calmed him down considerably when he did.

'I uh.. take it you heard all that?" Gerard asked, a nervous smile on his face. Frank nodded, his free hand playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He knew he'd have to explain himself now, especially if he wanted this thing forming between him and Frank to go anywhere. And he did, really.

"I suppose you'd like to know what it was all about, then?" Gerard asked, making sure Frank actually wanted to know. And slightly hoping he'd say no.

"I would, yeah. But you don't have to tell me, not if you don't want to." Frank said, giving Gerard a small smile. Gerard let out a deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in, a gust of smoke leaving his lungs as he did.

"I'll tell you someday Frankie, I promise." Gerard said sincerely, hoping that he'd stay sober long enough to keep his promise. He knew if he went downhill again things with Frank would be ruined. Hell, things with everyone would be ruined.

"I'll hold you to that." Frank said, a serious yet playful tone in his voice.

"Gerard?" Frank asked, suddenly nervous, his cheeks tinting pink. He had to tell Gerard something, something that would definitely change some things.

"Yes?" Gerard asked, raising and eyebrow at Frank. Frank took a drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke slowly leave his lungs before he continued talking.

"I've been thinking...about what happened yesterday. A-And I want to give this a try.. It's new to me Gee and I might screw things up. But I like you, that much I know." He said nervously, fidgeting with the frayed strings on his ripped jeans. A huge smile spread across Gerard face and he pulled Frank into a bone crushing hug, both of them dropping their alomst gone cigarettes onto the wet grass. Frank giggled, wrapping his arms around Gerard and hugging him tightly. He had never connected with someone this easily before, not even Jamia. They had met when they were Freshman, getting together after a five month friendship and dating up until the end of their junior year. It wasn't a messy breakup, but it had, had a pretty bad effect on Frank. But he didn't want to think about that now, not when Gerard was hugging him, pressing soft kisses on his neck.

"I'll help you Frankie, we can make this work. I know how hard it is to except yourself or to believe that others will except you. But I came out and everyone was fine about it, sure they were shocked at first but they weren't mad. I'm sure your parent's will except you, but if they don't who gives a shit? If they can't except you for who you are then they don't deserve you." Gerard said seriously, knowing that this would be difficult for Frank. It would be difficult for both of them. Especially since there was something Frank didn't know, something that could potentially ruin everything.

"So.. What do we do now? I mean... um.." Frank asked, stuttering, his cheeks turning a bright red. Gerard chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on Frank lips before pulling away completely.

"It's no different from a boy/girl relationship. We hangout, get to know each other, go on dates, " Gerard started, and then his hands landed on Franks hips, pulling him closer.

"and then I'll kiss you until neither of us can breath." He finished, a smirk on his face. Frank blushed harder, groaning and resting his forehead on Gerard's chest. He desperately hoped Gerard didn't keep saying things like that, knowing he'd have a.. problem to deal with if he did. Gerard's hands squeezed Franks hips hard, and Frank bit his lip, mumbling,

"Your an asshole." which just made Gerard chuckle and kiss him again.


	6. Don't lead him on

"Gee?" Frank asked, looking up at Gerard. They were on the couch in Franks living room, Franks head resting in Gerard's lap. 

"Hmm?" Gerard hummed, raking his hands through Franks hair.

"What's school like here?" He asked, biting his lip. He was actually nervous, what if nobody liked him? I mean, it didn't really matter to him what they thought. But there was always this nervousness in the back of his head that everybody would hate him. Gerard thought for a few seconds before replying, thinking over his highschool years. Sure, he'd just finished this year, but it felt like he'd been done for ages. 

"It's alright. Some of the kids are assholes, but that's expected. Mikes and his friends will be there." He said, looking down and giving Frank a small smile. When he saw the slightly worried look on Franks face he frowned. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine, baby." He told Frank, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Frank smiled, a small giggle passing his lips. 

"Thanks, Gee." He mumbled, sitting up and stretching. His shirt rose, exposing inked skin and slightly protruding hip bones. Gerards eyes trailed down, and he bit his lip. A small laugh left Frank and Gerard blushed, his eyes snapping up to meet Franks. 

"Like what you see?" Frank asked, a teasing smirk on his face. Gerard blushed harder, looking away from Frank. This caused Frank's smirk to drop into a frown and he moved closer to Gerard so he was sitting on the back of his legs, his knees lightly pressing into the side of Gerard's thigh. He reached up, cupping Gerard's chin in his hand and turning his face so they made eye contact. He pressed his lips onto Gerard's, his hands moving to Gerard's shoulders. He didn't know where this sudden bravery came from but he didn't mind it. Yeah, he definitely didn't mind it. Gerard's arms wrapped around Franks waste and he pulled, making Frank straddle him. After a few seconds Frank pulled away, moving down Gerard's neck and attacking it with kisses. A small moan escaped Gerard's parted lips and Frank stilled, pulling away and biting his lip. 

"Don't hide from me when you blush." He said, placing a soft kiss on each of Gerard's cheeks. This of course made him blush, and Frank giggled at him. Frank jumped when he heard the front door open, quickly getting off Gerard and sitting farther away on the couch. To anyone walking in it looked like two friends watching TV, which is what Frank wanted. But he caught the slightly hurt, sad look that passed over Gerard's face. He hoped everything was ok, he'd tell his parents soon enough. Then he wouldn't have to move away, wouldn't have to make it look like they were just friends instead of boyfriends. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' at Gerard and got a small smile and nod in return. Gerard knew it would take time, and at first Frank wouldn't want to tell them. He'd be nervous and jumpy and probably wouldn't do anything like what just happened again. Not for awhile at least. But that was ok, because he knew how hard keeping that secret is and how scary it was to tell people. 

"Hey boys!" Mrs.Iero said as she walked into the room, a few grocery bags hanging from her arms. 

"Need help, ma?" Frank asked, looking out the front window to see the trunk still open. 

"Yes please!" She shouted from the kitchen. Frank linked his and Gerard's hands, pulling Gerard up and outside. Gerard squeezed Franks hand, following him to his moms car. Each boy grabbed two bags, and Frank slammed the trunk door closed. 

"Gee?" Frank asked while they were walking towards the front door.

"Yeah?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow at Frank. 

"I'm.. I'm gonna tell them soon, okay?" He replied nervously. He wanted Gerard to know that it would happen, that he wouldn't be a secret forever. Gerard smiled, looking down a bit. 

"Ok, Frankie, ok." And then they walked inside, helped Linda put everything away, taking short glances at each other every once and awhile. 

 

"Frank, can we talk?" Linda asked, knocking on her sons bedroom door. Frank set his guitar down, calling back,

"Yeah, come in!" Gerard had left an hour earlier, Mikey calling him in tears meaning he had to leave. Which Frank totally understood, he'd wanted to help too, but Gerard said it'd be best if he went alone. Linda slowly walked down the stairs, taking in how Frank had decorated everything. There were posters everywhere, a corner full of CD's and Vinyl, with clothes all over the floor. His bed was made for the most part, a few crincles in the blankets where he and Gerard had been sitting. She sat next to Frank, a small, nervous sigh leaving her lips. 

"Something wrong?" Frank asked, his eyebrows drawing together. Linda looked up at Frank, eyes wide. How was she going to do this?

"I.. That boy.. Gerard? He.. Uh.." She started, a small blush erupting on her cheeks. Frank didn't know what she was talking about, but at this point, he didn't like it.

"What about him?" Frank asked, trying not to sound to defensive. Linda sighed again, running a hand through her hair. Might as well get it over with, yeah?

"He really likes you Frank.. I mean.. More than..than.." She started, trailing off.            

"Friends, mom. More than friends" Frank finished for her, an unsettling feeling washing over him. How could she know that? Already? Were they really that obvious? Dread hit him like a ton of bricks, like a punch in the face. What if she hates him now? Won't let them see each other? 

"Yes, Frank, more than friends." She said, her voice stronger now. 

"How can you tell?" 

"The way he looks at you, mostly." She said, like it was the simplest explanation. Frank frowned, confused.

"H-How does he look at me?" 

"All day today I'd catch him sneaking glances at you, smiling like you were the best thing in the world." She said, a small smile on her face. But then she was serious, placing a hand on Franks knee.

"I know you took the breakup with Jamia hard, and you may or may not like guys, but be careful Frank. Don't hurt him by leading him on." She said, her tone serious but soft. 

"I'm.. I'm not leading him on, mom. I like him too."


	7. Your such an ass

"You.. You do?" She asked, a small smile breaking out on her face. Frank's eyebrows rose and he looked at her like she was crazy.   
"Uh.. Yeah.. ma'. I do." He answered, and she let out a girly sqeal, throwing her arms around her sons neck.   
"Mom?" He asked, completely stunned. She wasn't mad? She pulled away slowly, resting her arms in her lap, a light pink tinging her cheeks.   
"I'm just happy, is all." She told him, the smile still etched onto her face. Frank let out a deep breath, one he didn't realize he'd been holding, and hugged her as hard as he could. A small gasp left her lips and she hugged back tightly.   
"Your not.. mad?" He mumbled, still somewhat unsure. She giggled, which was strange for Frank to hear, and moved away again.   
"No, I'm not mad! I think you and Gerard look good together." She said, a small smirk on her face. Frank groaned, his cheeks heating up. And Herr came the teasing, of course. It was his mother after all, how could he have expected any less. She laughed at his reaction for a few seconds, but then she was serious, which made Frank sit up straighter.   
"Just.. be careful, okay? Don't do anything stupid." She warned, and Frank nodded quickly.   
"I'll be careful Ma', I promise." She nodded, pressed a kiss on his cheek, and stood up.   
"Good. And you tell him if he ever hurts you, he's gonna have to deal with me." She said, a teasing yet serious tone in her vocie.   
"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell him." 

Ever since he had the talk with his mother, Frank couldn't wait to tell Gerard. He couldn't believe she'd been so happy for him, for them. Knowing that his mother didn't hate him for who he was, was probably the best feeling in the world. So now, at Ten o'clock at night, Frank was standing outside of Gerard's house, throwing rock after rock at Gerard's bedroom window. Yeah, it was cliche, but it was the only way he could think of to get Gerard to come outside. After about a minute a sleepy looking Gerard opened his window, red hair going crazily all over the place. He squinted down at the ground, confusion written on his face.   
"Frankie? What're you doing?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. Frank blushed, happy that it was dark so Gerard couldn't see it.  
"I-I need to talk to you, Gee." He said, barely able to contain his excitement.   
"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." He said, closing his window. 

Gerard pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt, slipping his converse on and then quietly running down the stairs. He had no idea why Frank needed to talk to him, but he wasn't going to complain. He'd almsot screwed up again, almost gotten completely wasted. But he didn't. He didn't for Mikey, for his parents, and for Frank. He knew it would hurt them more than it would himself. Once he reached his backyard he found Frank, sitting on the grass with his legs crossed. He looked like he was thinking, thinking about something really important. And that slightly worried Gerard, what if he wanted to stop what they had going on. Wanted to break up? Sure, it'd hadn't been going on long, but he didn't want it to end. He really didn't.   
"She knows, Gee." Frank mumbled, looking up at Gerard sadly. Gerard frowned, confused.  
"Who knows what, Frankie?" He asked, sitting down next to Frank.   
"My mom, she knows about us. About me." He said, not meeting Gerards eyes. A sinking feeling settled in Gerard's gut and he grabbed one of Franks tattooed hands.   
"I'm so sorry baby." He said sadly, he'd honestly thought she'd have accepted Frank.   
"Don't be." Frank giggled, his frown turning into the biggest smile Gerard had seen on him since they met.   
"What.. Wh-" He started, but Frank cut him off, using his free hand and pulling Gerard's face closer, pressing their lips together hard. Gerard let go of Franks other hand, placing his hands of Franks hips and pulling him closer. Frank laughed against the kiss, pulling away.   
"She's not mad, she's okay with me, with us." Frank said happily, his hands resting on Gerard's shoulders. A smile broke out on Gerard's face once the words sunk in, and he pulled Frank in for a bone crushing hug.   
"Oh thank god." He breathed, although he was in no way religious. Then he pulled away, lightly punching Franks arm.  
"You're such an ass." He grumbled, referring to the sad way Frank had been acting before."Aw, I was just messin' with you Gee." He pouted, giving Gerard his best 'puppy dog eyes'. After a few seconds Gerard sighed, caving, and pressed a soft kiss on Frank lips.   
"Does this mean we don't have to sneak around, then?" He asked softly, resting his forehead on Franks.  
"She's talking to my dad tomorrow, so after that, no more sneaking around." Frank said, his hands snaking around Gerard's waist. If anybody saw them, they probably looked weird and crazy. But it didn't matter to either of them, they were together and that's all that mattered in that moment. Gerard surprised Frank by pulling him down, so he was hovering over him, and attaching their lips again. Gerards hands slowly traveled from his shoulders, down his arms, to his hips. Frank straddled Gerard, making sure to keep himself steady so all his weight wasn't falling on him. Gerard squeezed Franks hips, making him groan and lightly grind them down. This made Gerard moan softly into the kiss and they both pulled away for air. After a few seconds Frank stood up, helping Gerard to his feet afterwards.   
"I uh.. Should probably get home." Frank mumbled, his cheeks blazing. Gerard laughed, pulling Frank into his side and lightly kissing him again.   
"Your cute when you blush, Frankie." He said, pulling away and walking inside.


	8. First Day

*one month later, September third.* 

"Frank 'cmon, your gonna be late!" Linda yelled down the stairs, rolling her eyes a bit. Leave it to Frank to wake up early every day except the first day of school. All she got in response was a groan and the creaking of a bed. She laughed lightly, closing his bedroom door and walking away. Frank sleepily got out of bed, stumbled over to his light switch, and switched it on. He flinched and covered his eyes a bit, picking up a Ramones shirt and pulling it over his head. Next he put on a pair of black skinny jeans, finding socks and then slipping his feet into his old converse. He slowly made his way up the stairs, rolling his eyes and mumbling,   
"Fucking school," before he exited his room.

Franks eyes widened when he saw Gerard sat at his kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking with his mother.   
"Gee?" He asked, walking over to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.   
"Hey Frankie." Gerard said, a smile spreading out on his face. He knew Frank was nervous about going to a new school, even though he'd never admit it. And that's why he was there, he wanted to make sure Frank would be ok. Him and Mikey had become great friends over the summer, so Gerard knew he'd be alright during the day.  
"What're you doing here?" Frank asked, taking a seat next to Gerard at the kitchen table. Gerard took hold of Franks hand under the table, squeezing lightly.   
"I figured I'd be a nice boyfriend and give you a ride to school." He said, bumping his shoulder with Franks. Franks cheeks heated up and he looked down, making Gerard and his mother laugh.   
"Guyyss." He groaned, burying his face in Gerard's shoulder. They always teased him when he blushed, purposefully saying things they knew would make his cheeks flame up.  
"You'd better get going, school starts in twenty minutes." Linda said, a small smile on her face. She was so happy for Frank, that he'd found someone like Gerard. She knew that if it wasn't for Gerard, Frank would have taken the move a lot harder. So she greatly appreciated the boy, and the fact that him and Frank were absolutely adorable together definitely helped a bit. 

"You sure you'll be alright?" Gerard asked, cupping Franks chin and looking straight into his eyes. Frank let out a small sigh, nodding lightly.  
"I'll be fine Gee, just nerves I guess." He said, and Gerard nodded a bit before pressing their lips together. Frank kissed back immediately, hands resting on Gerards shoulders. He bit at Gerards lower lip, causing the red haired man to let out a breathy moan.   
"You've got to go." He mumbled agaisnt Franks lips, pulling away and sitting back in his seat. A soft whine left Frank and he sat back, a pout on his lips. Gerard chuckeld, leaning over and pressing a short kiss on Franks lips, opening the door once he pulled away.   
"C'mon Frankie, it won't be that bad." Gerard cooed, a small smirk on his lips. Frank groaned, getting out of the car and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.   
"See ya later." He said, closing the door and walking up to his new school.   

Frank had been wandering around the school for ten minutes looking for his first class, which happened to be English. It was when he ran into a guy with a huge afro did he get directions. Frank had gathered that the guys name was Ray Torro, he liked the Ramones, and they had Physics together second hour. He was pleased, to say the least. It was good to know that there was someone decent at this school other than Mikey. Once he finally found his English class he walked in, all the people in the room turning to look at him. The teacher stopped talking, and looked at him with a smile on her face.       
"You must be Frank, welcome to our school. Feel free to sit wherever you want." She said kindly, and Frank let out a small relieved sigh. She wasn't mad he was late, that was a good thing. He walked towards the back of the class, scowling at the few kids that continued to stare at him as he walked. They all awkardly looked away, refocusing on the teacher. The rest of class went by slowly, the teacher talking about expectations and what they'd be doing this year. 

"Frank!" Mikey yelled, waving Frank over to a small circular table. It was lunch time and there were people everywhere, pushing and running in every other direction. It made frank cringe internally, his old school wasn't nearly as bad. He made his way to the table, taking a seat next to Mikey and setting his tray down.   
"Hey, Mikes." Frank greeted, poking at his veggie burger. He really hoped it would taste at least halfway decent, but he doubted it would.  
"How's your day been so far?" Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow at Frank.   
"It's been fine. Met a guy named Ray Torro, you know him?" Frank asked, searching the cafeteria for Ray and his fro. Mikey smiled, nodding his head, looking behind Frank.   
"I see you've met Mikey, then." A voice said from behind Frank and he jumped, turning around in his seat.   
"So you two do know each other." Frank said, and both guys laughed. Another guy walked over, taking a seat on the other side of Mikey. "Who's the new guy?" He said, ruffing his dirty blonde hair and smiling a bit at Frank.   
"My names Frank." He mumbled, giving in and taking a bite of his veggie burger. The guy nodded and introduced himself aswell.   
"I'm Bob."  He said, starting to eat his own lunch. The four of them talked easily throughout lunch, and Frank found that he really liked Ray and Bob. They were cool dudes, that was for sure. They'd been shocked when Mikey told them that he was the guy dating Gerard, but they were totally fine with it. Once lunch ended they all went separate ways, Frank getting lost in the hallways again. 

"How was your day?" Gerard asked, flopping down onto Franks bed. Frank giggled at this, doing the same so he was laying next to Gerard.   
"It was alright. Met Bob and Ray, they seem pretty chill. Mikey and I have a few classes together." Frank told, resting his head on Gerards shoulder. Gerard smiled over at Frank, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and pulling him closer. Frank snuggled into Gerards side, laying and arm over his stomach.   
"That's good, baby." Gerard mumbled, tilting Franks head up and kissing him lightly. Frank nodded, curling back into Gerards side and closing his eyes. After a few minutes both of them were asleep, the sound of their breathing being the only one in the room.


	9. She's baaack

"Frank, hey!" Mikey yelled, waving his arms around so Frank would see him. Frank's eyebrows rose and he made his way over to his friends, who were all talking rather loudly amongst themselves. 

"Sup, Mikes?" Frank asked, looking up at Mikey questioningly. 

"Everyone's gossiping about the new girl." Mikey said, laughing slightly. 

"New girl?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow. It had been three weeks since school started and he hadn't heard anything about a new girl. As far as he knew he was the only new kid that year. 

"Yeah. Her names... Jay..no...Jamia! She seems pretty cool, dude." Mikey said, a small smile on his face. Frank paled, his stomach lurched, and his head started to spin a bit. 

"J-Jamia?" Frank asked quietly, looking anywhere but straight at Mikey. 

"Do you know.. Do you know where she came from?" Frank stuffed his books in his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and closing his locker door. A tap on his shoulder had him spinning around, and all the breath in his lungs rushed out when he saw who was standing in front of him. She gave Frank a small smile, nervously playing with her shirt sleeve. 

"Hey, Frankie" She said lightly, hoping he wouldn't react badly to her being there. Frank snapped out of his shock, taking in a deep breath before answering her. 

"H-Hey Jams." He stuttered, cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. Jamia laughed, linking arms with Frank and leading him out the front doors of the school. Frank let her drag him outside, too dumbfounded to do anything about it.

"It's really nice to see you, Frankie " Jamia said quietly, hugging Frank quickly and pecking his cheek. A small gasp left his lips and his cheeks redened again. Jamia just giggled quietly, pulling away from the hug. 

"Y-You too, Jams." He said, giving her a small smile. This entire thing was awkward, and the fact the Frank knew his boyfriend was in his car waiting, probably watching them, made it ten times worse. 

"Oh, my rides here. We need to catch up sometime, yeah?" Jamia said, pulling out a pen and taking Franks hand. She scribbled her number on his wrist, smiling at him before running off to her ride. 

"Gee?" Frank asked nervously, biting his lip. 

"Hmm?" Gerard hummed, hands tightening on the steering wheel a bit.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, placing a hand on Gerard's shoulder. He shrugged, pulling into his driveway and shutting the car off. 

"I'm fine, Frankie " he mumbeld, getting out of the car. Frank followed, grabbing Gerards hand and lacing their fingers. "Come over?" He pleaded, looking up at Gerard with big, innocent eyes. Gerard stared him down for a minute, sighing and letting his boyfriend pull him in the other direction. 

"Frank?" Gerard asked, laying his head on Franks shoudler. They were currently sitting on Franks bed, some random movie playing on the TV. 

"Yeah?" He asked, taking Gerard's hand again. 

"Who.. Who was that girl today?" Gerard asked quietly. He had a bad feeling about her, but he knew it was probably just his mind messing with him. She was really probably harmless, but he couldn't except that. 

"Her names Jamia..." Frank mumbled, his stomach lurching again. 

"We uh.. She's my ex, Gerard." He said, and Gerard sat up immediately. His face was pale and Frank's grip on his hand tightened. 

"Just.. Just let me explain." He pleaded, giving Gerard a nervous smile. 

"O-Ok " Gerard sighed, settling back into Franks side a bit. Frank let out a deep breath, squeezing Gerards hand lightly. 

"It's really quite simple actually. We met Freshman year, became friends, started dating, and then we broke up towards the end of Junior year. I uh.. It was a mutual thing, but I guess I took it pretty hard." Frank explained, hoping Gerard would understand that this was in the past, that he had nothing to worry about. 

"Did you love her?" Gerard asked quietly. Frank sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, Gee, I did." 

"Do you still?" Gerard questioned further, desperately hoping Frank said no. Frank's eyebrows scrunched together as he though about it. Did he love her still? Sure, he got depressed when they broke up, but he was okay now. Didn't that mean he was over her? Gerard took Franks silence as a yes, pulling away from the younger boys' side. 

"I see.. I.. um..think I'm gonna head ho-" Gerard was suddenly tackled to the bed, Franks lips firmly planted on his own. He kissed back immediately, hands automatically going to Franks hips. Frank straddled Gerards hips, hands either side of his boyfriends head. Once he ran out of breath Frank pulled away, moving down Gerards neck, sucking and biting at the pale skin. 

"Shit, ah Frank" Gerard groaned, tilting his head back so Frank had more   room. Frank giggled, pulling away and smiling at Gerard. 

"The answers is no, by the way." Frank teased. Gerard just rolled his eyes, pulling Frank back down and connecting their lips. 

"Jamia? Hey, it's Frank." Frank said softly into the phone. Gerard wrapped his arms around Franks waist, pulling him into his lap.  

"Oh! Hey Frank!" Jamia answered happily. 

"You still want to do some catching up? I...um.. have someone I want you to meet " He said warily, leaning back into Gerard. They'd decided it'd be best she met Gerard as soon as she could. Frank doubted she had any kind of romantic feelings for him anymore, but Gerard wasn't so sure. 

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'm free tomorrow after school, if that's alright?" She said, and Frank could picture the smile on her face. Sure, he didn't want to be in a relationship with her, but he did want to be her friend again. Honestly, they had been best friends before dating, which is why they'd started to in the first place. Frank turned to look at Gerard, who nodded his head. 

"That'd be great. See ya tomorrow, Jams." Frank said, a small smile on his face. Gerard cringed a bit at the nickname, knowing it was something he'd have to get used to. He was going to do his best to get along with her, to not let himself believe Frank was going to leave him for her. A soft laugh was heard on the other end of the phone and then she spoke,

"Alright, Frankie. See you tomorrow."


	10. Meeting Jamia Nestor

Frank took Gerards hand, lacing their fingers together and lightly squeezing. 

"She'll like you, I know it." He mumbled, pressing a short kiss on Gerard's lips. It was obvious that he was nervous and Frank wanted to help any way he could. Gerard sighed, kissing back and leaning into Franks side. A soft nock came from outside the front door and Frank went to answer it, Gerard staying behind in the living room. He could hear them talking, and after a few minutes they wandered into the living room, big smiles on both their faces. A pang of Jealousy shot through Gerard when he took in Jamia and how close she was standing to Frank. His Frank. 

"Jams, this is Gerard." Frank introduced, motioning towards his boyfriend that was standing quite awkwardly in the middle of the living room. She smiled, reaching a hand out to Gerard. "It's great to meet you!" She said happily, shaking his hand softly before dropping her hands at her sides. Gerard put on the best smile he could, mustering up the will to speak.

"It's.. It's good to meet you too." He said, smiling a bit for good effect. Frank walked over to Gerard, hesitantly taking his hand and lacing their fingers like they had been before Jamia got there. Jamias eyebrows rose a bit and she looked at Frank confused. 

"Are.. Are you two together?" She asked, voice laced with confusion and something neither boy could place. Frank took in a deep breath, smiling at Gerard when he lightly squeezed his hand. 

"Yeah, Jams. We are." He said, leaning on Gerard for support. He was scared. What if she hated him now? He didn't remember her to be homophobic in any way, but what if she was? What if Gerard's fears were right and she wanted him back, more than a friend. Frank yelped, his thoughts being interrupted when his arm was punched. 

"You never told me you were bi! Asshole." Jamia rolled her eyes, breaking out into a smile when she saw Frank and Gerards horrified faces.    

Frank flopped back onto his bed, running his hands through his hair. 

"You okay, babe?" Gerard asked, crawling onto the bed and laying next to Frank. Frank hummed in response, curling into Gerard's side and tossing an arm over his stomach. Gerard laughed, pressing a kiss on the top of Franks head. 

"I had a good time today, Frankie. She wasn't how I expected her to be." Gerard mumbled, resting his head back against a pillow. Frank looked up, a huge smile on his face. It was clear that after today him and Jamia could be friends again, and now he knew Gerard was okay with it.  He leaned up, capturing Gerards lips in a hard kiss. Startled, Gerard grunted, pulling Frank on top of him. Frank giggled against Gerard's lips, lacing his hands in his boyfriends fiery hair. Gerards hands trailed down Franks sides and to his ass, squeezing roughly. Frank moaned softly, leaning down and nuzzling his head into the crook of Gerards neck. Gerard smirked, pulling Franks hips down onto his own. Frank grinded down onto Gerards crotch, both of them moaning at the friction it caused. 

"Shit Frankie." Gerard moaned, hips bucking up into Franks. Frank whimpered, rolling his hips a bit while grinding down onto Gerard. Gerard's hands went under Franks T-shirt and landed on his hips, nails slightly digging into the skin there. 

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" Linda yelled from upstairs, unaware of what they were doing,  thanks to Franks soundproofed bedroom. Frank groaned, getting off Gerard's lap and pouting a bit. Gerard giggled, sitting up and smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Don't worry Frankie.." He started, getting closer to Frank and whispering in his ear,

"We can do this whenever you want." He finished, placing a soft, teasing kiss on Franks neck before pulling away with a small smirk on his face. Frank just scowled, taking Gerards hand and pulling him upstairs.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs.Iero." Gerard said, smiling at Linda. She laughed a bit, smiling at Gerard warmly.

"It's no problem, and you can call me Linda." She said happily. She was starting to like Gerard more and more, she knew he was good for Frank. Gerard nodded, smiling at her one more time before he was dragged away by Frank. 

"Do you really have to leave?" Frank asked, looking up at Gerard with a pout on his face. Gerard chuckled, leaning down and pressing his lips onto Franks. Once he pulled away he nodded,

"Sadly I do, ma' wants me home tonight." Frank sighed, wrapping his arms around Gerard. Gerard hugged back, lightly kissing the top of Franks head. 

"I'll call you later, okay?" He said after pulling away from the hug, walking towards the front door. Frank smiled, nodding his head a bit. 

"Okay, Gee. Talk to you later." 

                                                           

It was late now, 11pm, and Gerard hadn't called yet. Frank was tired, he didn't think he'd be able to stay awake much longer, and honestly, at that point he didn't think Gerard was going to call at all. He wasn't mad about it, he figured Gee had just forgotten. But there was another part that wondered if Gerard was hurt. Frank rolled his eyes at his thoughts. Nothing bad could have happened in the minute it took for Gerard to walk home. And he seriously doubted anything bad would happen to him while he was at home, with his mother, father, and Mikey being there. So Frank gave up waiting, letting himself fall asleep. 

Gerard brought the bottle up to his lips, hesitating, and then tilting it upwards, letting the liquid run down his throat. The familiar burning calmed him down, and he took another drink, and another, and another. He drank until the bottle was empty, tossing it under his bed so no one would see in the morning. By this point his vision was blurred around the edges, he couldn't stand properly, and the quiet mumblings he said to himself were so slurred even he didn't understand them. But he was happy, so happy, and that's all that mattered, right?


	11. Always

Frank hadn't heard from Gerard in two days, which is why he was standing in front of his boyfriends front door at 4pm on a Monday. Nerves were eating him alive, the only thoughts running through his head were that something terrible had happened. He hesitantly knocked on the front door, hoping someone would be home. Gerard's car was indeed the only one in the driveway, so he desperately hoped it'd be him who opened the door. 

 

"H-Hi Frankie." A soft voice spoke, and Franks head shot up, meeting Gerards red and puffy eyes. 

 

"Gee, what's wrong?" Frank asked immediately, worry clear in his voice. Gerard sighed, letting Frank inside and leading him upstairs. Once in his bedroom Gerard sat on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them. Frank watched sadly as Gerard's shoulders started to shake, quiet sobs starting to leave his lips. He sat down next to Gerard, pulling him into his lap. Gerard let him, wrapping his arms around Franks neck and resting his head on his shoulder. After a few minutes Gerards sobs died down, quiet sniffles the only thing being heard in the room. 

 

"Gee?" Frank said softly, his hands winding protectively around Gerards waist.

 

"Hmm?" Gerard hummed, squeezing his eyes closed to try and stop the  remaining tears. 

 

"What.. What happened? I haven't heard from you in two days. I've been worried." Frank asked, rubbing slow cirlces on Gerard's back. He didn't want to upset Gerard more, but he had to know what happened. Gerard took in a few deep, shaky breaths, his arms tightening a bit around Franks neck.                    

 

"M-My grandma, Elena, she died. S-She's dead, Frankie." He said, tears slowly starting to roll down his cheeks again. Franks heart clenched and he hugged Gerard tighter. 

 

"I'm so sorry, baby." He said quietly, letting Gerard get it all out. 

 

"Gerar- oh." Mikey said, stoping short when he saw Frank sitting on Gerards bed. Gerard was sound asleep, his head resting in Franks lap. Franks hands had been running through Gerard's hair, but they stopped when Mikey opened the door.     

 

"Hey, Mikes." Frank said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes. Mikey nodded, a sigh leaving his lips as he took in the state Gerard was in. His cheeks were tear stained and even though they were closed his eyes were puffy. He was even paler than normal, and the Vodka bottle sticking out from under his bed didn't go unnoticed. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the doorframe. He had to tell Frank something, something he knew Gerard wouldn't want him to know. 

 

"Frank.. There's something you need to know. Gerard... Hes..Hes got a drinking problem. And it's not a light one. He dated this guy awhile ago and he.. he really fucked him up. Just, please look out for him? He won't listen to me anymore." Franks face paled and he looked down at Gerard, his boyfriend, and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds. 

 

"Yeah, I'll look out for him. Always." 

 

Gerard groaned, blinking his sore eyes a few times to get used to the light. He jumped slightly when he felt something running through his hair, but then he remembered Frank being there and calmed down.                 

 

"Hey, Gee." Frank mumbled, a small smile on his face. Gerard sat up, looking at Frank with a sheepish smile. 

 

"Hey, Frankie." He said softly, pecking Franks lips. 

 

"Mikey's home. He uh.. He told me something.." Frank said nervously, biting on his lip ring. He knew there was a chance Gerard would get upset that he knew, but if he was going to help he needed to understand. Gerard's face instantly paled and he moved away from Frank a bit. 

 

"W-What'd he tell you?" He asked, looking anywhere but Franks eyes. If he knew about the drinking, about Bert, Frank would for sure hate him, right? Gerard could feel his heart beat quickening, his already red and puffy eyes threatening to fill with tears again. If he lost Frank now too he didn't know what he'd do. 

 

"He didn't go into details, probably wanted to leave that to you. But he told me about the drinking, and that it's because of an ex? I-I just want you to be okay, Gerard. Please, tell me what's going on." Frank pleaded, taking Gerards hands and locking their fingers together. Gerard sighed, squeezing Franks hand. "Y-Your not gonna l-leave me, are you?" Gerard asked, nervously biting at his lower lip. Franks eyes widened and he pulled Gerard closer, connecting their lips. Gerard let out a quiet grunt, crawling into Franks lap. Frank smiled into the kiss, nipping at Gerards lips lightly. After a few more seconds Frank pulled away, resting his forehead against Gerards.   

 

"I'd never leave you, Gee. I'll be here, always." 

 

A few hours had passed, making it 8pm and time for Frank to go home. They had decided on spending the weekend together, that Gerard would tell him everything then. Elena's funeral was Wednesday, which meant Gerard and his family would be gone for a few days. They were leaving Tuesday and coming back Friday, the funeral being held a few towns over. Frank was wary about not seeing Gerard until Friday, but he'd promised to call everyday. "I'll talk to you tomorrow night, alright?" Gerard mumbled, wrapping his arms around Franks waist. Frank nodded, wrapping his arms around Gerards neck. Gerard smiled down at Frank, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Frank kissed back, his fingers tugging on Gerards messy hair. Gerard let out a breathy moan, biting Franks bottom lip. This caused a moan to escape Frank, Gerard smirking against his lips. Frank pulled away, breathless, and moved down to Gerard's neck, leaving a bunch of little purple bruises on the pale skin. Gerard whimpered, pulling away from Frank and biting on his already swollen lip. Frank giggled, pecking his lips one more time before taking a step back.

 

"I'll see you Friday, babe." He said, waving a bit and walking home. 


	12. We still have to talk, ya know?

  A/N: Okay so this is pretty much a chapter of sexualness. Sorry not sorry I guess. If you don't want to read it, that's fine. It doesn't effect the story at all. 

~Rain ☺

 

 "Frank? Frankie, wake up." A soft voice cooed, and Frank groaned, burying his head even more into his pillows. A quiet laugh filled the room and the bed dipped, the person crawling next to Frank and laying down. Frank's brain was slowly starting to register what was going on, what day it was. He immediately shot up, looking next to him with a huge smile on his face. 

"Gerard." He breathed, practically jumping on his boyfriend. Gerard laughed again, pulling Frank on top of himself and wrapping his arms around the shorters waist. 

"I missed you." Frank mumbled into Gerard's neck, lightly kissing it after he spoke. Gerard sighed, arms tightening around Franks waist. 

"I missed you, too, Frankie." He replied, tilting Franks chin up and pressing their lips together. Frank kissed back eagerly, something he'd wanted to do since the day Gerard left. Gerard smiled into the kiss, his hands sliding down Franks sides and stopping on his hips. Frank tugged on Gerards bottom lip with his teeth, moving down to litter his neck with kisses. He moved to Gerard's collar bones, nipping and sucking on the skin covering them. Gerard's head was tilted back, eyes closed, breath coming out in small gasps/pants. Frank smirked, biting harder on Gerard's neck to see what reaction he'd get. Gerard groaned, back arching up a bit. Frank giggled, moving back up and looking into Gerards slightly hooded hazel eyes. Gerard just rolled his eyes, pulling Frank down and kissing him hard. Frank shifted so he was straddling Gerards hips, grinding down slowly. Gerard let out a small grunt against Franks lips, sqeezing his boyfriends hips. Frank moaned softly, pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath. Gerard took this time to run his hands under Franks shirt, pulling the material over Franks head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. His eyes flitted across Franks chest, causing a blush to rise on said boys cheeks. 

"You're so Fuckin' pretty, Frankie." Gerard mumbled, biting at his bottom lip. Frank's blush got ten times worse and he groaned, shifting the way he was sitting on Gerards hips. A small whimper left Gerard and Franks eyebrows rose, his lips twitching up into a smirk. He looked straight into Gerard's eyes, grinding down onto him. A moan escaped Gerard and he placed his hands back on Franks hips, holding onto him as he ground their hips together. 

"Shit, Gee." Frank groaned, leaning down enough to catch Gerards lips again. Gerard happily kissed back, managing to flip Frank over so he was the one being straddled. Frank immediately pulled at the bottom of Gerards shirt, and the older boy chuckled, pulling his shirt off and tossing it somewhere near Franks on the floor. As soon as his shirt was off, Frank was pulling Gerard back down, pushing their lips together again. Gerard ground down against Frank, causing a moan to leave the both of them. He pulled away from Franks lips, peppering small kisses down his neck and over his chest, moving down lower on Franks legs so he could continue down with the teasing kisses. He got to the waistband of Franks boxers, nipping at his hipbones. Frank whined, his hips rising off the bed a bit. 

"A-Ah fuck!" He moaned, head falling back against his pillows. Gerard was palming him through his boxers, ghosting his fingers over the bulge under the fabric. Gerard smiled, looking up at Frank and winking at him. Frank let out a breathy laugh, squirming underneath Gerard. Any friction he created was good, so fucking good. Gerard bit his lip, hooking his fingers under the waistband and slowly pulling Franks boxers down his pale thighs, down his legs. Frank let out a quiet whimper, his eyes flying open when Gerard wrapped a hand around his dick. 

"G-Gerard. Ah!" He moaned, hips bucking upwards into Gerards hand. Gerard started pumping Frank slowly, gaining speed as time went on. Franks hands were balled up in the bed sheet, moans spilling past his lips constantly. Gerard loved seeing Frank like this, hearing his breathy, needy moans. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he was very aware of how much tighter his skinny jeans were getting. He sped up his hand movements, running a thumb over the now leaking tip. Frank shuddered, bucking his hips up in time with Gerards hand. A loud moan ripped from his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-I'm gonna- fuck, Gerard!" He moaned hoarsely, coming undone all over Gerards hand and his own chest. Gerard moaned at the sight, palming himself through his jeans. Once Franks breathing was back to normal he looked at Gerard, at the large bulge in his pants. He reached out, pulling Gerard closer and pecking his lips swiftly before making him lay on his back. 

"Frankie?" Gerard asked, voice strained. Frank just smiled at him, hands working on the button and zip on Gerard jeans. He undid them, somehow managing to pull the incredibly tight skinny jeans down Gerards legs, along with his boxers. Gerard hissed as the cold air hit his exposed dick, and he looked down towards Frank with dark eyes. His breath hitched in his throat when Frank leaned down, lightly kissing the tip. He was nervous, he'd never done this before, what if he fucked up? Gerard could sense this and pulled Frank back up, running his hands through his hair. "You don't have to do that, not if you don't want to." Gerard said softly, pressing a short kiss on Franks lips. Frank shook his head, a blush finding his cheeks again.

"I-I want to, Gee. I've just... n-never done it before." Frank stuttered out, cheeks flaming. Gerard grinned, pulling Frank into another kiss. 

"You'll do fine baby, I promise." He cooed, nuzzling his head into Franks neck for a few seconds. Frank nodded, starting to trail kisses down Gerard neck, chest, and stomach. Once he reached Gerards dick he kissed the tip again, making Gerard whine slightly. He sucked the tip into his mouth, the cool metal of his lip ring sending extra shock waves through out Gerards body. Frank took more into his mouth, swirling his tounge around the head, grazing his teeth lightly against the shaft. Gerard let out a choked moan, accidentally thrusting up into Franks mouth. Frank let him though, hollowing out his cheeks and taking in as much as he could. Gerard thrusted into his mouth again, casing Frank to gag. 

"Ah shit!" Gerard moaned, eyes fluttering closed, back arching a bit. Frank hummed around him, moving up and sucking on the tip again. 

"Frank! Fuck!" Gerard moaned as he came, looking up with dark, hooded eyes as Frank swallowed, licking his lips afterwards. Frank gave a small smile, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  

 

After cleaning themselves up Gerard and Frank staid cuddled in bed. Frank was cuddled into Gerards side, head resting in the crook of Gerards neck, and arm throw across his chest. Gerard had an arm around Franks waist, and their legs were tangled together. Frank yawned, leaning up and pecking Gerards lips softly. 

"We still have to talk, ya know?" He said, and Gerard nodded, playing with a strand of Franks hair. "We will, Frankie." He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on Franks forehead. A few minutes later Frank was asleep, leaving Gerard to think about how he could explain everything that had happened in the past.

 


	13. Story time

Gerard was sat with his back against Franks pillows, Frank sitting between his legs, head leaning back on his chest. His hands were resting on the bed, shaking nervously. He'd never told anyone what'd happened before, the only people who knew were those involved. So, his mother, father, Mikey, and Bert. He trusted Frank but there was a twisting feeling in his gut that told him this would ruin everything. He jumped slightly when hands landed on his own, fingers gently lacing between his shaking ones. 

"It's okay, Gee, I'm here for you. You know that." Frank said softly, turning and lightly kissing Gerards lips. It worried him how nervous Gerard was. I mean, what happened couldn't have been that bad, right? Gerard gave Frank a small smile, taking in a  few deep breaths before starting to talk. 

"I-It started when I was 16. I uh.. Met a guy named Bert and well.. He was my first boyfriend. The only one, besides you, actually. The relationship was great at fisrt. He helped me except that I'm gay, helped me come out to my family." Gerard stopped talking for a few minutes, and Frank waited patiently, rubbing soothing circles on his hands. 

"After awhile he started getting drunk a lot, and that meant he wanted me to drink too. And because I thought.. I thought I needed him, that I loved him, I did. I drank so much, Frankie." He paused again, feeling tears well up in his eyes. After a few more deep breaths and Frank whispering that it was okay, he continued talking.  

"Eventually the drinking wasn't enough for him, and he started taking pills too. And I went with it. I was always wasted or high or some pills or both. I skipped school most of the time and was an asshole to Mikey. This went on for a year. The reason I stopped was because I went into the h-hospital. I had some kind of alcohol poisoning and to many pills in my system. Luckily they saved me, b-but I was in the hospital for a long time.   

Once I was out I was constantly being watched over by my mom. At school all the teachers knew what happened. After awhile Bert tried to talk to me again. I broke it off, but I still talked to

him sometimes. When I felt like shit. He tried getting me to drink again, and I almost did. But I realized how much shit I put my parents and Mikey through and told him never to speak to me again. That lasted a few months. The.. The last time I saw him was the second day I'd seen you." Gerard said slowly, eyes squeezing closed as he thought about that day. He told Frank everything as he thought about, but he wasn't focused on that.                                       

 

*What happened that day*

"C'mon Gerard, just one drink." Bert teased, a smirk on his face. 

"Fuck off." Gerard grumbled, fists clenching at his sides. Bert just chuckled, lifting his glass up and downing the drink within seconds.        
"Your no fun anymore, Geeee." Bert whined, emphasizing Gerards nickname, and leaning into his side. Gerard rolled his eyes, running a hand through his bright red hair.  

"Why do you do this, Bert? We're not together anymore, I've quit drinking. I've got nothing for you." He said, sighing and resting his head on the table. Bert hiccuped, squinted his eyes, took another drink of his beer, and slurred his answer.

"be-because, I looooove you!" Gerard's face paled and he sighed, knowing he would break eventually. Bert ordered two more drinks, sliding one to Gerard who wearily reached out, picking up the glass and downing the drink. Awhile later Gerard was drunk off his ass, stumbling home only to find the front and back doors of his house locked. This is what led him to Franks window and the idea to knock on it.

*back to present time*

Frank was quiet for a few minutes, trying to comprehend everything he'd just been told. He was aware of the sniffles leaving Gerard, of the slight shake of his shoulders. He wanted to turn around and comfort him but he couldn't, not yet anyways. He wasn't mad, anything but mad. But he was scared. He knew Gerard was drinking again, maybe not as bad, but he was still doing it. If he ended up in the hospital again, Frank didn't know what he'd do. An immediate feeling of hatred washed over Frank, which was something  completely foreign to him. He hated Bert for what he'd done to Gerard, for making him feel like he had to be anything but sober to be good enough. A sudden sob had Frank breaking out of his thoughts, turning around so his legs were on either side of Gerards hips. There were tears rapidly falling from Gerards eyes, his body shaking with the choked sobs leaving his lips. His heart clenched and he internally swore at himself. Gerard probably thought he was mad.        

"Baby? Hey, Gee." Frank cooed softly when Gerard looked away from him. Gerard just cried harder, flinching when Franks fingers lifted his chin up. 

"It's alright, it's alright." Frank mumbled over and over, peppering kisses all over Gerards face. A choked, breathy laugh fell from Gerards lips and he looked up into Franks eyes. 

"Y-You don't hate me?" He asked, clearly afraid of the answer. Frank shook his head, leaning closer so his lips were ghosting over Gerards. 

"No, I don't hate you." He said seriously, putting a hand on either side of Gerards face, connecting their lips. He needed this, Gerard needed this. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Frank resting his forehead against Gerards. 

"Thank you." Gerard mumbled, wrapping his arms around Franks waist. Franks eyebrows rose and he moved back a bit, a questioning look on his face. Gerard chuckled lightly, squeezing Franks waist. 

"For listening. And for not being angry with me." He explained, and Frank smiled, running a hand through Gerards hair. 

"You don't have to thank me for that, Gerard. Just... Just please tell me if you feel like drinking. I don't want to lose you."


	14. Hey, Iero

I'll see you later." Frank mumbled, leaning over into the drivers side and lightly kissing Gerard. Gerard smiled, returning the kiss.

"See ya later, babe" Gerard said, waving to Frank a bit as he got out of the car. Frank blushed at the nickname, waving back before walking into his school. A few people stared at him, some just watching aimlessly, others with a disgusted look on their faces. Frank sighed a little, pulling his jacket tighter around himself and making it inside. 

"Hey, Iero, come over here!" Frank groaned, turning away from his locker to see a few guys that had been watching him enter school that morning. He decided on ignoring them, they were just a bunch of assholes anyways. He didn't want to deal with them, he just wanted to go find Gerard in the parking lot and go home. Suddenly Frank was roughly pushed against his locker, his books scattering on the floor around him. 

"What the fuck!" He yelled, whirling around to see the guys had come up to him.

"Figured you didn't hear me before, so we might as well come over here and talk." One guy said, a snide smirk curling on his lips. Frank rolled his eyes, starting to pick up his books and shove them in his backpack.  

"Then talk." Frank grumbled, turning to look at them with an annoyed expression. The guy scowled, turning to look at his two friends. 

"Iero's being sassy with us guys, what do you think we should do about that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his friends. And that was when the sinking feeling erupted in Franks stomach, they definitely didn't just want to talk.

"Uh.. I should be going now.." Frank mumbled, slipping past the guys only to be pulled back right away. 

"We saw you kiss that guy this         morning, Fag. Is that where your  trying to run off to? To go make out with your boyfriend?" The guy sneered, pushing Frank against the lockers again. Frank winced, regaining balance only to be punched in the face and then the stomach a few times. The punches stopped and Frank slid down the lockers, holding onto his sore jaw and taking shaky breaths. He hasn't gotten beaten up in a rather long time, and it was something he definitely hadn't missed.

"We don't like fags, Iero, remember that." The guy spat, all three turning and leaving Frank on the floor. 

Frank managed to get out to the parking lot, the few kids left at school stared at him, shocked, and he wondered how bad his face looked. He could feel that his lip was split, and he didn't doubt a nasty bruise was forming on his jaw. His stomach was probably several different shades of purple but he didn't really want to think about it. He slowly made his way to Gerard's car, dreading the questions he knew his boyfriend would ask him. He knew Gerard would feel like it was his fault, even though it in no way was. Frank had kissed him, not the other way around. Not that it really mattered, Frank would do it again regardless of what those assholes wanted.    

"Holy shit, what happened!?!" Gerard asked, eyes wide as he took in Franks appearance. Frank flipped down his visor, checking out the damage. His cringed a bit, flipping the visor back up. His lip was indeed split, and the bruise on his jaw was already getting to be a dark purple. 

"Frank." Gerard said seriously, his tone making Frank turn and look at him. Frank signed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine Gee, some guys just decided to fuck around with me." Frank said, not wanting to tell Gerard why it really happened. Gerard frowned, leaning towards Frank and lightly kissing his cheek. 

"Let's go, you can tell me what happened at your place." 

Frank hissed a little, moving his head back a bit. Gerard rolled his eyes, gently cupping Franks jaw to make him stay still. 

"I'm almost done, stop moving." He mumbled, dabbing at Franks lip with peroxide. Frank sighed, letting Gerard continue cleaning his split bottom lip. Once he was done, Gerard moved away, taking in the bruise that covered almost half of his boyfriends jaw. Anger bubbled up in his chest and he clenched his fists a few times. Frank bit his lip, dropping down onto the floor from his bathroom counter. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his stomach and winced, eyes squeezing shut. Gerards eyes narrowed and he walked forward, trapping Frank against the counter by pinning his hips to it. Frank gasped a little, looking up at Gerard with wide eyes. 

"G-Gee?" He asked, looking between Gerards eyes and his lips. Instead of answering, Gerard ran his hands up Franks sides, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. He then took a few steps back, his eyes widening at what he saw. 

"Fuck." He mumbled, meeting Franks sad eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me they did more?" Gerard asked, lacing his fingers with Franks and pulling him out of the bathroom and to his bed. Frank sighed, lightly squeezing Gerards hands. 

"I didn't want you to worry." Frank said, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Gerard frowned a little, lightly running his fingers over the large bruises on Franks stomach. 

"Do you... Do you know why they did this?" Gerard asked, pulling away and sitting up straight. Frank frowned, nodding his head and biting on his lip ring. Gerard looked at him expectantly, waiting for Frank to speak. 

"They did it because.. because they saw me kiss you when you dropped me off." Frank mumbled, looking up into Gerard's eyes. Gerard instantly paled and he moved a little bit farther away from Frank. 

"They hurt you because of me?" Gerard asked sadly, standing up. 

"Gerard no, it was my fault. I kissed you and they didn't like that." Frank tried to explain, standing up and walking towards his boyfriend. Gerard thought about what Frank said, looking over his dark purple stomach and jaw. He knew it was his fault, if he hadn't given Frank a ride that day, if he hadn't been there for Frank to kiss, if he hadn't fallen for Frank none of this would have happened. It was his fault. 

"I- Frankie I'm so sorry." Gerard rushed out, turning and bolting up the stairs, out the front door, and to what Frank hoped was his own house and not to Bert or alcohol.


	15. Maybe he didn't want help

Gerard sat on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He took in a deep breath, exhailing loudly. He didn't know how to feel about what happened to Frank. He was beyond pissed that anyone would hurt him like that, but the fact that it was his fault made him angry at himself. He knew how shitty kids at school could be, he delt with it himself. He should have known this would happen, he should have been more careful. His hands were shaking but he locked his fingers together, forcing himself to look away from his cellphone that was sitting in front of him on his bed. He knew if he gave in and grabbed it he'd do something stupid, probably Bert related, bacause damn, he wanted a drink. But he was thinking about Frank, he was upset because Frank was hurt, and the fact that he wanted to call Bert was so utterly fucked up that it made his head spin. It was times like this that he truly hated himself, times when all he wanted was to drown in the liquid that would temporarily make everything go away. He knew he should tell someone, Mikey was just down the hall and would be happy to help. But Gerard wouldn't go there, because although he wanted to get better, maybe he didn't want the help. Maybe he just wanted to see how long he could stay sober on his own, even if that screwed things up even more. He took in another deep breath, letting go of his knees and laying down, curling up on his bed. Instead of calling Bert and getting completely wasted, he stayed home, thinking about his boyfriend and how this could all go wrong.

Knocking is what woke Frank up and he groaned, pulling his blanket over his head. The knocking got louder and he rolled his eyes, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He immediatly felt the aching in his jaw and stomach and winced, stretching. When he realised that the knocking was coming from behind him and not from up the stairs he stood up, unlocking the window and letting his sleepy looking boyfriend inside. 

"Gerard? Why are you here at... 5am?" Frank asked, turning to look at the blinking numbers on his alarmclock. A light blush erupted on Gerard cheeks and he closed the window behind him, letting Frank pull him down so they were sitting next to each other. 

"I uh.. couldn't sleep and wanted to see you." Gerard mumbled, the blush getting even worse. Frank giggled at that, laying down and motioning for Gerard to do the same. Once Gerard was laying down Frank curled into him, resting his head in the crook of Gerards neck and placing a light kiss there.

"I'm fine, you know?" Frank mumbled into Gerards neck, closing his eyes. Gerard sighed, wrapping his arms around Frank tightly, being careful not hurt his bruised stomach. 

"I don't want people hurting you, Frank. It's not right." Gerard argued, voice soft. Frank just placed another light kiss on Gerards neck, smiling a little.

"It might not be right, but it's worth it." He said, yawning afterwards. Gerard rolled his eyes, breaking out into a small smile. He shifted how they were laying, gently cupping Franks jaw and kissing him softly.

"Just.. tell me if they do it again, okay?" Gerard asked once they pulled apart, and Frank nodded. 

"Okay, Gee. Now let's go to sleep, i'm fucking tired." 

Gerard sat up slowly, looking around the room and finding it empty. Where was Frank? He stretched, getting up and slowly making his way up the stairs. Linda wouldn't be surprised he was there, it was rare that he didn't spend the night. He heard movement in the kitchen and went to the room, finding Frank leaning against the kitchen table. 

"Morning, Gee." Frank said, turning and giving Gerard a small smile. Gerard walked over to Frank, wrapping his arms around the shorters waist. 

"Mornin' " Gerard mumbled, lightly kissing Franks lips. Frank kissed back, wrapping his arms around Gerards shoulders. They stayed like that for aa fee seconds, being pulled apart by a small cough. Frank looked over Gerards shoulder, his cheeks going dark pink. Linda stood there with her arms crossed, a small smirk on her face. It fell though, when she took in Franks face and the bruise that covered his jaw. Gerard turned to look at Linda and then back at Frank, wondering how they would explain this one. She walked over to Frank, tiltig his chin up and examining the bruise. After a minute she sighed, raising an eyebrow at her son. 

"What happened?" And so for the next half hour Frank explained how and why he'd been beaten up, in the end pleading with his mother not to call his school and make it worse. She wasn't happy about it, but she agreed not to unless it happened again. 

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long and the chapter is short! I've got really bad writers block that I just can't get rid of. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. -RainMarie


	16. Have a good talk?

"Frank!" Gerard yelped, falling back onto his bed when he was suddenly tackled by his boyfriend. Frank laughed, sitting back on Gerard’s out stretched legs. Gerard smiled up at Frank, resting his hands on his thighs. 

"I still can't believe your birthday is on Halloween." He said and Frank smiled a little.

"I thought it was awesome when I was little, it meant a shit ton of candy and presents the same night." 

"What are you doing this year?" Gerard asked, lightly tapping his fingers on Frank’s thighs. Frank leaned down, connecting their lips softly and then sitting back up again. 

"You" Frank replied seriously, biting his lip and looking down at Gerard. Gerard's eyes widened and he made a choked sound, his cheeks reddening. One of Frank's eyebrows raised and a small smirk formed on his face. 

"Oh, it's only fun when you're teasing me, huh?" Frank asked, and Gerard just blushed more, hiding behind his slightly faded red hair. Frank just laughed lightly, taking one of Gerard’s hands and lacing their fingers together. 

"I really do want to spend the day with you, Gee." Gerard looked up at that, his cheeks less red and a smile on his face. 

"Okay, baby." He said, pulling Frank forward so he could kiss him. Frank kissed back, loosely throwing his arms around Gerard’s neck. They pulled apart a few seconds later, stupid smiles on their faces, with their foreheads pressed together. Things were actually going well, and they weren't going to take that for granted. 

Later that day, Frank found himself sitting alone in his bedroom as Gerard talked to his mother upstairs. He knew it had to be something to do with his birthday, even though Gerard had sworn it wasn't. When he was little Frank loved going out on his birthday, but as he got older he started to favor staying home and just being lazy all day. He had voiced this to Gerard when they had been talking that morning, but he knew Gerard well enough to know he wouldn't let it just be a lazy day. Especially because they hadn't spent a birthday together before. Franks head shot up when his door opened, and he rose his eyebrows at his boyfriend as he made his way down the staircase. 

"Have a good talk?" He asked, sarcasm clear in his voice. Gerard just smiled at him, nodding.

"We did, actually." He said, the smile turning more into a small smirk.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Frank asked, watching Gerard as he walked around the bedroom, looking at the many posters that now littered the walls. Gerard just laughed lightly, turning back to Frank with a more prominent smirk on his face. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased, and Frank let out a small scoff. 

"Gerrarddd" He whined, looking up at Gerard and pouting. He knew that was a weakness for Gerards, and was surprised when all he did was let out another small laugh. 

"Pouting won't work this time, sorry Frankie." Gerard said walking over to Frank and standing in between his legs. Frank sighed, taking Gerard’s hands in his and locking their fingers together. He'd never liked holding hands until he met Gerard, it made him uncomfortable and he always felt like his hands were too sweaty. But Gerards hands were soft and warm, but not too warm, and they seemed to fit perfectly with his own, as cliché as that sounds. Gerard smiled softly down at him, and squeezed his tattooed hands. 

"Boys, I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours. Don't trash the pace!" Linda called through the door, and then they heard her walk away and exit the house. Frank bit his lip and looked up at Gerard, who was looking up at the bedroom door like someone was going to walk in. Frank pulled forward on Gerards hands and he yelped, turning his head to look at Frank with wide eyes as he fell onto the bed, onto Frank. He let go of Frank’s hands to hold himself up, looking down at Frank with a raised eyebrow and light pink cheeks. Frank just leaned up, capturing Gerard’s lips with his own. Gerard kissed back immediately, situating himself so he was now straddling Frank’s hips while he laid down. Frank rested his hands on Gerard's hips, rubbing circles on the skin underneath the faded band tee that he was wearing. Gerard moved down to Frank’s neck, biting at the pale skin and turning it many different shades of blue, black, and purple. Frank slid his hands up Gerard's sides, pulling his shirt up to his shoulders. The redhead sat up, pulling his shirt off and then looking down at a slightly flushed looking Frank and biting his lower lip. Frank took in Gerard’s pale chest, sitting up a bit and running his pointer finger slowly down the center, to the waist band of the skinny jeans Gerard was wearing and lightly tugging down on it. Gerard shivered, a breathy moan escaping his parted lips. Franks eyes flickered up to meet Gerard’s for a mere second before he was undoing the fly on his pants, his shaky hands making it somewhat difficult to undo the bottom and pull the zipper down. Gerard rolled his hips down lightly, causing a groan to leave himself and Frank. Frank suddenly pushed him off lightly, and Gerard looked at him confused. 

"Frank w-" Gerard started, but Frank shushed him, flipping them over so he was on top. His hands went back to Gerard pants and he started to pull them down, Gerard lifting his hips up to make it easier. Once Gerard’s pants were off he was completely naked, and Frank took a few seconds to just look at him before crawling up his body and pressing their lips together again. Gerard kissed back eagerly, sliding his hands under Frank’s shirt and pulling it up so Frank would get the hint and take it off. Frank did what Gerard wanted, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it behind himself. He immediately leaned back down, starting to trail kisses along Gerard’s collar bones and down his chest. Gerard was mewling at the kisses, rolling his hips up into Franks any chance he had. Of course, Frank only teased him more, trailing his tongue around each of Gerard’s nipples before going lower with the kisses. He kissed down to the slight V that Gerard had, biting at each of his hip bones. 

"F-Frank" Gerard moaned, his hips raising on their own accord. Frank finally decided to stop teasing Gerard, well sort of. He moved just a bit lower, licking his lips before pressing them to the tip of Gerard’s dick. Gerard sucked in a deep breath, his hand twisting up in the bed sheets. Frank took him into his mouth, sucking softly at first and then building a rhythm as he took more in. After a while Gerard was thrusting into his mouth, loud moans spilling from his throat. Every once and a while he would hit the back of Franks throat, causing him to gag, but he just kept doing what he was doing, successfully driving Gerard insane. 

"I'm gonna-" Gerard mumbled, and Frank moved up to the tip, sucking hard and lightly licking the slit. 

"Oh Shit!" Gerard swore as he came, watching with half open eyes as Frank swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He then let himself fall backwards onto the bed, taking deep breaths. Frank climbed back onto his bed, cuddling into Gerard and pulling a blanket over them. 


	17. "Just a water, please"

"Ok, so who all should we invite?" Gerard asked, sitting in Franks kitchen with his mom. She thought about what friends of her sons she already knows and if Gerard knew the ones she didn't.  

"Well, I'd say Mikey and Jamia. But I'm sure you know a few more of Franks friends?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Gerard. He smiled a little, nodding and pulling out his cellphone.

"I do, I'll text them all now." He said, searching for Mikey, Ray, and Bobs numbers. He typed a quick message about coming to Franks house around 1pm on Halloween, and that he wouldn't be there but Linda would explain everything. Once the message was sent he gave Linda a thumbs up and she laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

~~~

Frank rolled over in bed, expecting to feel his boyfriend laying next to him but being greatly disappointed. He slowly cracked open his eyes, groaning and closing them again when he saw it was light in the room. He could hear voices upstairs and figured Gerard and his mom were talking, meaning he should probably get up before they made evil birthday plans that consisted of something other than staying home with his boyfriend. He stretched a few times and then got up, pulling on pants that were most likely dirty and a shirt that he knew was Gerards. He tiredly walked up the stairs and to the kitchen, where he could hear his mother laughing. He peaked around  the corner and a small smile formed   on his face when he saw them. Gerard was sitting at their kitchen table with red cheeks and his mom was filling three coffee cups, laughing probably at something Gerard said or did.

"Frank honey, we know your there so you might as well come sit down." Linda teased, and Frank walked around the corner with red cheeks of his own. He sat in the chair next to  Gerard, who was now nursing a hot cup of coffee. Linda slid a cup in front of Frank and he smiled thankfully at her.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his mom.

"You." She said casually, taking a small sip of her steaming coffee. Frank slouched in his chair a bit, huffing and glaring at Gerard when he laughed. The red head just beamed at his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek. Frank scowled at first, but ended up smiling with slightly pink cheeks. He couldn't help blushing whenever Gerard kissed him, whether it was the cheek, lips, or anywhere else. A few minutes later Linda left the room, mumbling something about finding a clean washrag. Gerard stood up and walked behind Frank, bending down a bit so he was level with his boyfriends ear.

"Finish your coffee and then we're going out. I'll be back in a few minutes." He muttered, lowering his lips to Franks neck and kissing it quickly before walking away and out the front door. Frank sat there with wide eyes and pink cheeks, snapping out of it when his mother walked back into the room and gave him a funny look.

"Uh, Gerard and I are gonna go out for awhile, if you don't mind?" Frank told/ asked Linda, half hoping she said yes and half hoping she said no. Sure, he wanted to spend the day with Gerard, but he really didn't like surprizes, especially birthday related ones. Linda beamed at him, nodding her head happily. 

"Go and have some fun, honey, just be home in time for dinner." She told him, and Frank nodded, downing the rest of his coffee and then going into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and cringed, running his hands through his messy hair. He brushed it quickly, running his hands through it again and deciding that's as good as it would get. He then put on some eyeliner, something he hadn't done in awhile, but it was his birthday so why the hell not?

"Frank, Gerard's back!" Linda yelled, and Frank could just barely hear Gerard laughing. He took a few deep breaths and exited the bathroom, walking to the front door where Gerard was standing. He bit his lip and quickly looked Gerard up and down, very much apreaciating the outfit he'd changed into. He was now wearing an Iron Maden T-Shirt underneath a leather jacket, with some very tight black skinny jeans and combat boots. This was most definitly Franks favorite outfit of his boyfriends. Gerard raised his eyebrows at Frank and squinted slightly, a small smirk forming on his face. 

"Are you wearing makeup, Frankie?" Gerard asked, and Frank looked away, blushing. Gerard grabbed Franks hand and pulled him outside, walking him to the passenger door of his car and letting him get in. Once Gerard was in the car, he leaned over and kissed Franks cheek.

"You look hot with eyeliner, remember?" He asked, and Frank smiled, tilting his head towards Gerard and kissing him on the lips. 

"I remember." 

~~~

"Where are we even going?" Frank asked, holding back from rolling his eyes at Gerard. They had been driving for half an hour, and no matter how many times he asked, Gerard wouldn't tell him where they were going. 

"We're almsot there." Was all he said, earning an irritated groan from Frank. He just smiled a little, knowing that it would be worth it by the end of the night. And he wasn't lying, they really were almost there, just like five minutes away. Frank turned the radio up, leaning his head on his palm and looking out the window. He knew Gerard wouldn't tell him, so he might as well stop trying. Five minutes later and they were pulling into the parking lot of an old looking diner. The sign was mostly worn off, the only letters still visible were a G at the beggining and an E towards the end. He looked at Gerard confused. Why were they there? 

"Why are we here?" He asked, and Gerard laughed, shutting the car off and getting out.

"Trust me, you'll like it here." He said once Frank was out of the car, taking his hand and leading him to the front door. Frank just went along with it, not paying much attention as they were seated. When the waiter asked what they wanted to drink Frank barely heard him, answering a few seconds later than he felt he should have. 

"Just a water, please." He said, and the waiter nodded, smiled, and walked away.

"The food here is great, no matter how beat up the place looks." Gerard said, drawing Franks attention from looking around the room. 

"I like it, it's unique" He said, and Gerard beamed at him, plesed that they had the same opinion on the slightly broken down diner. They looked through the menu, Gerard deciding what he wanted quickly, since he'd been there before. Frank decided on getting a veggie burger, hoping that the food was as good as Gerard said it was. The waiter came back with their drinks and took their order, running it back to the kitchen to be made. Frank ripped off part of his straws wrapper, blowing through the straw and making it shoot towards Gerard. It hit his nose, making him go cross eyed and let out a small shreik. Frank let out one of his high pitched giggles and Gerard tried to glare at him. failing miserably and laughing along. About twenty minutes later they got their food and started eating, only thrownig food at each other a couple times. 

"So, what do you think?" Gerard asked, raising his eyebrows at Frank.

"Well, the foods good, if that's what you mean." Frank said, taking another bite of his veggie burger. Gerard rolled his eyes, tossing a french fry at Frank and hitting his forehead. 

"Hey!" He yelled, blushing when a few people turned to look at him. Gerard just laughed at him, earning a glare and a kick under the table. Gerard just smirked, taking a bite of his own burger. After that they finsished their food in silence, Gerard paying for the meals and dragging Frank back outside and into the car.

"Now where are we going?" He asked, turning to look at Gerard as he started the car. 

"Oh, you'll see."


	18. Happy Birthday

Gerard parked outside of Frank's house, making sure none of their friends cars were visible. He didn't want Frank to catch on right away. Him and Frank got out of the car, lacing their fingers together and walking into the house. It was dead silent, which confused Frank, his mom said she would be there.  
"Mom?" Frank called out, leading Gerard towards the kitchen.  
"I'm in the backyard, Frank!" Linda yelled, and Gerard smiled a little. Frank walked to the backyard, his eyes widening when he saw his friends jumping around in a bouncy house. He turned to Gerard and raised an eyebrow, causing Gerard to laugh and pull him closer to everyone else.  
"You got me a bouncy house?" Frank asked, looking at Gerard with a small smile on his Face.  
"You like it?" Gerard asked, biting on his bottom lip. At first he thought it might be a little too childish for Frank, but Linda insisted that he'd love it. Frank nodded, leaning up and pressing his lips against Gerards.  
"Very much." he mumbled, connecting their lips again, and then there were wolf whistles being directed at the two and Frank pulled away, glaring at his friends. They all just laughed, making kissy faces at him. He rolled his eyes and then climbed into the bouncy house, Gerard following after him.  
Everybody stopped bouncing and looked at each other, smirks on their faces. Frank's eyes widened and he took a step back, running into Gerard.  
"Guys?" He squeaked, and they all lunged at him, yelling happy birthday. They all landed on Frank in a pile, the bouncy house shaking crazily. Frank groaned, pushing his friends off and taking a few deep breaths.  
"You guys are assholes." He mumbled, and they all laughed, continuing to push each other around. 

~

By the time everybody was leaving it was dark, and Frank was partially leaning out of the bouncy house to wave at them.  
"Bye!" he yelled, and then Gerard suddenly pulled him back into the bouncy house and he gasped, falling onto his back and bouncing slightly.  
"Gee?" He asked, tilting his head back so he could look at Gerard. He was sitting back on his legs, looking down at Frank with a small smirk on his face. Frank's eyebrows rose and he sat up, looking at Gerard curiously. Gerard bit his lip, his eyes flickering between Frank's lips and his eyes. Frank giggled, clumsily (due to the bouncy floor) crawling into Gerards lap. Gerard grabbed onto Frank's hips, pulling lightly at the belt loops on his pants. Frank cupped Gerards chin with his hands, moving their faces closer together and connecting their lips. He slowly trailed his hands up into Gerards hair, twisting his fingers into it. Gerard sighed against Frank's lips, bitting at the bottom one in hopes that Frank would know what he wanted. Frank opened his mouth, letting Gerards tongue wrestle with his own. They were starting to breath heavier, and Frank was slowly beggining to grind down on Gerard. Gerard pulled away to catch his breath, moving down to Frank's neck and kissing all over. Frank was letting out these little breathy moans, and Gerard was getting more and more agressive with his kisses. He bit down especially hard a few times, causing Frank to moan loudly and pull on Gerards hair.  
"Gee." Frank said breathlessly, and Gerard pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes.  
"Hmmm?" He hummed, his hands going under Frank's shirt and rubbing small circles on his hips. Frank rocked forward slightly and Gerard groand, his head falling forward against Frank's chest.  
"We should.. we should go to my room." Frank said shakily, and Gerard nodded at him. They stumbled through the house as quietly as they could, not wanting to wake up Frank's parents. As soon as they were down the basement stairs Gerard was spushing Frank down on his bed, crawling on top of him and connecting their lips again. This kiss was harder and messier than the last, their tongues battling and teeth ocasionally clashing together. Gerard could feel the bulge in Frank's jeans and he smirked, grinding his hips down slowly. Frank gasped, lifting his hips so they were even closer to Gerards. Frank's hands went under Gerards shirt, trailing up and down his torso. Eventually he took a hold of the bottom of the shirt, tugging it up to Gerards arms. Their lips left each others so Gerard could pull his shirt off the rest of the way, and then Frank switched the position they were in so he was on top of Gerard, kissing all over his chest. Gerards hands went to Frank's shoulders, his nails digging in slightly when Frank swirled his tongue around one of his nipples. Frank's kisses started to move down lower, and Gerard was going absolutely mad. Once Frank reached the hem of Gerards jeans he smirked, biting and sucking on Gerards hip bones. They weren't extremely prominent, but he could still see them, and he was definitely going to leave a nice sized bruise on each one. Gerard was slightly panting, his head leaning back against the pillows. He was loving Frank's lips on him, marking him up, but he wanted more.  
"F-Frank.." Gerard groaned, and as soon as they made eye contact Frank knew what he wanted. He quickly popped the button on Gerards pants, pulling them down his legs so he was left in just his boxers. Frank went to take those off as well, but Gerard stopped him. Gerard sat up, reaching out and pulling at Frank's shirt. Frank pulled it off, tossing it across the room. He then took his pants off, blushing when he met Gerards eyes. Gerard let out a breathy laugh, pulling Frank forward and pushing their lips together again. They managed to get their boxers off without breaking the kiss, Gerard taking control and pushing Frank onto his back. He looked down at his boyfriend, amazement flashing in his eyes. Frank was definitely the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and he was his.  
"Your gorgeous." Gerard mumbled, leaning down and lightly kissing Frank. A huge smile formed on Franks face and he leaned up, kissing Gerard harder this time. After awhile Gerard pulled away, panting.  
"Condom?" He asked, and Frank blushed again, pointing towards his bedside table. Gerard opened it up, easily finding the box of condoms and pulling one out.  
"Your sure you want to do this?" He aksed, and Frank nodded eagerly. Gerard laughed lighlty, spreading Frank's legs. He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva before slowly pushing one into Frank. He let Frank adjust for a few seconds, starting to thrust his finger in and out at a slow pace. He added the second finger and some kind of half hiss half moan left Frank. Gerard continued to prep Frank until he was a complete mess, begging for more. He got on his knees, rolled the condom on and took Franks legs, wrapping them around his hips. He lined himself up, taking one of Frank's hands and holding it above his head, against the pillows. His other hand was on Franks hip, rubbing at the skin. He slowly pushed in, wincing when Frank let out a hiss of pain. He pushed in a little at a time, letting Frank get used to him. After awhile he was able to start thrusting, building up a steady rythm.  
"F-Faster." Frank gasped, arching his hips into Gerards. Gerard groaned, going faster. He let go of Frank's hand, grabbing his hips and pulling him even closer. This caused him to hit something in Frank, nearly making the boy scream.  
"Do- Do that again!" Frank choked out, tightening his legs around Gerards hips. Gerard did as he was told, making sure to repeatedly hit that spot. Frank could feel something building up in him and he started pumping himself in time with Gerards thrusts. Gerard started to thrust harder and Frank gasped loudly, arching into Gerard. He came, tightening around Gerard and calling out his name breathlessly. Gerard thrusted a few more times, coming soon after Frank. He pulled out, disposing of the condom and then letting himself fall into the bed beside Frank.  
"I love you." Frank mumbled, curling into Gerard's side. Gerard smiled lazily, wrapping his arms around Frank.  
"I love you too." 

A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that this will be the last chapter of The Big Move. I hope you liked it!  
~RainMarie


End file.
